


like how i pictured it

by completelyinsanee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyinsanee/pseuds/completelyinsanee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where Niall has word vomit and Zayn thinks Niall has gorgeous eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like how i pictured it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It wasn’t like Niall planned on being late for class on his first day of school. It just kinda happened. 

Niall also didn’t plan on getting hit by a door in the hall, because that also just kinda happened. 

“Holy shit, I am so sorry.” The voice said, cracking a bit at the end. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.” 

Niall lay sprawled out on the floor, eyes closed as he took deep breathes trying to get his now headache to go away because the pounding was getting unbearable. 

“Way to go Zayn,” Another voice snickered, but this one was much high than the first, “Now you’re never going to fuck him.” 

“Louis, shut up!”

And if Niall was about to open his eyes, he wasn’t now because Niall knew exactly who they were. It was Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik. 

It was the captains of their school’s varsity football team. The most well-known people in school. 

Louis being the star quarterback and Zayn the number one running back, the “dynamic duo” that were going to take USC by storm or that’s what the newspapers said. 

Don’t ask Niall how he knew that because it wasn’t like Niall and his best friend, Harry were obsessed with them. It wasn’t like the two sophomores were obsessed with the two seniors since their freshmen year. It wasn’t like Niall wanked to the thought of Zayn almost every night. 

It wasn’t, Niall swears. 

“Is he going to open his eyes anytime soon?” Louis asked suddenly, that only made Niall shut his eyes tighter. 

“Shut up Louis!” Zayn snapped again, but only his voice seemed closer to Niall this time. “And go away.” 

Niall heard Louis scoffed and his footsteps retreating down the hall, as he yelled that he’d see Zayn at practice after school. 

After a moment, all Niall heard was his even breathing or his attempt at trying to control it because Niall felt like he was about to suffocate.

“Hey,“ Zayn’s voice came through smooth and calming, and Niall wasn’t getting a boner by just Zayn’s voice alone. He wasn’t really. “You can open your eyes now babe, Louis is gone now so he can’t make any more crude comments.” 

Niall whimpered a little as he slowly but surely opened his eyes. Only to be met with God himself. Zayn fuckin’ Malik. With that raven black hair, hazel eyes and lips Niall would kill to kiss. 

“Wow,” Zayn breathed, as he leaned down even more to Niall's face, centimeters only separating them bringing his shaking hand to caress Niall’s already very flushed cheek, “You’re eyes are even more gorgeous in person.” 

And Niall couldn’t handle it, he couldn’t handle Zayn being this close to him, he couldn’t handle that he could feel Zayn’s breathe on his cheeks. 

So essentially Niall did the only thing he thought he should do in a situation like this, he panicked. 

“I wanked to you last night.” Niall’s eyes widened and his mouth popped open. Which okay, that just happened. 

Zayn laughed as he pulled Niall up from the ground, then smiling as his tongue pushing against his teeth. “And you didn’t invite me over?” 

Niall closed his mouth as he looked down at the ground, his cheeks flushing more. He actually wasn’t expecting to be helped up, let alone for Zayn to reply to his unnecessary comment. 

“I’m uh... I’m sorry about that.” Niall finally said, not breaking his eye contact with the ground, after a few beats of silence, “I didn’t.. uhm— just word vomit is my specialty when I’m ner- in a rush.”

Zayn couldn’t stop smiling as stepped closer to Niall, who still couldn’t look at Zayn in the eyes. 

“It’s okay, babe.” Zayn said as he leaned in close to Niall’s ear. Only to whisper, “I wank to the thought of fucking you in the mattress every night. So you shouldn’t feel too ashamed.” Sending chills down Niall’s spine. 

With that, Zayn pulled away, walking down the hall. Only stopping once to give Niall a wink over his shoulders. Then continuing back to class. 

And if Niall wanked again to Zayn that night, no one needed to know. 

Well no one except Zayn.

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome my dearest sophia. you now own me one.


End file.
